deductive investigation
by qweety
Summary: as kyouko replaces the stinging texture of leather with the wrinkled surface of latex, chills are sent through mikan's spine. bigbigbig dr/sdr2 spoilers !


i_ tried to make this Un nsfw but nah,,_

_takes place somewhere after the hope foundation but before actual events of sdr2? uh_

* * *

kyouko undos the silk ribbon that holds together her braid, tying all the lavender strands together into a ponytail. mikan rubs her elbows, shoulders hunched over and knees pressed against her chest. "i-i'm sorry t-that i specifically re-requested for you to do this… it's r-really selfish of me…" she murmurs underneath her breath, looking up at the girl. her expression is blank, a mixture of pity in kyouko's eyes. mikan inhales deeply, an order from kyouko to soothe her. the alluring stench of isopropanol is all she could smell.

the detective shakes her head, wiggling her fingers. she takes a deep breath and removes her gloves, placing them on the medical tray. there lay an array of metallic tools at her vicinity, glinting underneath the light. as kyouko replaces the stinging texture of leather with the wrinkled surface of latex, chills are sent through mikan's spine. the plum haired girl's voice is now raspy, choked gasps muffled by her bandaged hands. kyouko gently cups mikan's cheek, pressing her thumb against the pale skin.

"should i begin?" kyouko asks. mikan nods, fiddling with the hem of her robe. kyouko whispers her words of assurance in her patient's ear, patting her back as she takes her to the piece of machinery in the back of the room. mikan sits obediently, hands placed in her lap. she squeezes her thighs together, stiffening her back. kyouko walks behind her, massaging her shoulders and neck. she kneads the skin underneath her fingertips, untangling knots and oh, oh, oh. that feels nice.

mikan rolls her shoulders and closes her eyes, eyelashes fluttering. kyouko continues, subtly sliding the robe's cloth off her shoulders and drape down her arms. mikan's chest is now visible, her needy moans audible throughout the room. kyouko rubs her neck, softly hushing her and clicks her heels away from the patient to shut the door. "k-kirigiri-san, i -— mmh…" there's a rubbery and plastic taste in mikan's mouth, dry lips enveloping the latex. she tries to say her name, but her tongue is being pressed down by two fingers.

mikan swirls her tongue around the rubber, saliva dripping in the corners of her mouth. she tightens her jaw around kyouko, palpable ridges of her teeth digging through the thin material and into bruised skin. the detective hisses, curving her fingers slightly. she kicks a switch somewhere on the machine which mikan sat on, causing the contraption to vibrate. the plum haired girl creates desperate, guttural whimpers from the back of her throat, her own bandaged hands clutching kyouko's shoulders.

the detective slides her knee between mikan's legs, rubbing to create friction. she spreads her thighs apart, gasping when there are metallic cuffs holding her tightly to the machinery. kyouko grabs mikan's frail, bony wrists and lays them onto the arm rest. "it will be over soon." the soft, modulating voice kyouko uses is reassuring to mikan. she kisses her cheek, free hand roaming the patient's stomach from underneath the robe. she feels her stomach grumble, twist in some sort of a seething passion. kyouko grunts.

"mikan, open." she commands, removing her wet fingers from her patient's mouth. there's a thin string of saliva broken from kyouko's hand to mikan's lips.

"kirigiri-san…!"

kyouko removes the soggy glove and scribbles some information and research down on her clipboard. she delicately caresses her cheek with the back of her hand, tingling sensation of the rough edges of skin being felt.

**/**

the next thing mikan feels and sees is nothing. all of it is numb. her vision swirls.

she wakes up in a classroom, face planted into a desk. she looks up.

what is your name, someone asks. m-mikan tsumiki, she says.

the only things she remembers are rubber, lavender colored hair, and the intoxicating scent of chemicals. her mind has been provided with imagery of her love. stunning physique, wavy blonde hair and a sickly sweet cackle. nobody in this room look like the two silhouettes. they do, however, appear familiar. past friends, perhaps.

kyouko has her legs crossed in her office, elegantly detailed spoon sitting in an unstirred cup of coffee. she's waiting. the clock is incessantly ticking. kyouko brings the cup to her lips, swallowing the cold beverage. she declares her deduction.

it is certain that mikan tsumiki will give into despair fever.


End file.
